Shrewd Meetings
by Cazeh
Summary: -Set in AUOCs occasionally present- When Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, LoTR and DragonBallGT charecters meet, the fun begins, especially since it's set in an AU which is controlled by the OCs(representations of the authors). R&R to support us!
1. And we all fall down Part one

**Cazeh:** So as you know, this fanfic is a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh (after Seto's Duel Tower Tournament, before Egyptian Arc Series), Dragonball (both Z and GT), Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings (after the books). We (me and Shasti) do not own any of the above (obviously) and we are not responsible for any spoilers. Nor are we (though it'll be me who writes them) responsible for the warping of young minds due to any of my yaoi implications.

**YGO, HP, LoTR and DBZ/GT cast:** -eyes her warily-

**Shasti:** Yes, well, I would like to say a few words too... Humm... Um... Well... All right, PLEASE READ ME FICS!!! Any questions?

**YGO, HP, LoTR and DBZ/GT cast:** -sweat drop, shakes head-

**Cazeh:** Anyway, our chapters will probably be written by one person and read and edited by the other. If you see an abrupt change in writing styles, you'll know that one part was written by me and the other by Shasti. Now enough with the chatter, let's get on with the fic.

* * *

A cool breeze shifted the grass beneath their feet and Yami's jacket, with or without wind, flapped behind him as if there were a non-existent storm billowing it to no end. Jou had become a strategist, nearly defeating him in more occasions than one and right then; Yami was in a tight spot.

His life points were down to 200 and he had only two useless cards in his hand. The fact that Jou was sporting the grin he always had on whenever he and Yami duelled didn't help much either; the fact that Jou only had the one monster on the field did.

_Seto just had to come every time, didn't he? Well, I suppose he would. It _is_ his 'puppy' who defeats me and even though he doesn't show it, he's damn proud of his Jou._

Yami drew his card, subconsciously whispering to believe in the Heart of the Cards. As soon as he glimpsed the card, he too donned a grin. The surrounding group of friends all knew what that smile stood for and waited for Yami to turn events around.

_Well, this time, the pup will learn from a grown hound and his master won't be too pleased..._

Yami chuckled silently to himself, scaring his aibou. He then slapped a card onto his Duel Disk. "I summon Dark Magician in attack mode! Dark Magician, attack Jou's Flames Swordsman!" Yami's commanding tone fit well with his superior smile. "You still can't always beat me Jou!"

It was when hologram began moving towards its chosen target that a blinding flash of white light pierced the ground below and they fell into a bottomless pit of doom. As they descended, a cry could be heard, the voice belonging to Jou. "Kaiba! You're stupid hologram thingy finally broke!"

"You'll pay for this moneybags!" Honda added. "My eyes are important you know!" Anzu rapidly tried to cover her eyes. "NO! My eyes! Now how am I going to _ever_ become a great dancer if I'm blind?!"

Shizuka shrieked, "No! Big brother!" She watched her brother with worried eyes. "Are you going to be alright?"

"It's all right sis..." Jou comforted his sister, while attempting to block the vast flash of light that blinded him.

Honda madly tried to grab hold of Shizuka's hand "Don't worry," He whispered in a soft voice. "I'll protect you..." His heroic lines were cut off by a rough hand smashing into his skull, and then came Otogi's blurred voice "What are, you mad? I can protect myself!"

Seto crossed his arms proudly as he muttered, "Immature..." He scowled, and then proceeded to defend his creation. "It's not my hologram projector! More likely that Bakura, Malik or Yami sent us to the Shadow Realm." The three accused replied in unison. "By _Ra_, if it were us, why are we here with you?"

Their bickering, which the girls found very childish, was soon stopped, due to a rough landing that rattled some sense into them. Looking around, the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh found themselves in a...

* * *

**Cazeh:** Yes, I know, not very long but I promise you, the next chapter will be much longer. How do I know? Because Shasti and I have already written it- enjoy and remember to review! Shasti would say a few words here too, but she told me to put it up on already, so um... I'm sure you'll see more of her in the next chapter. -sweat drops and scurries off- 


	2. And we all fall down Part two

**Cazeh:** Another chapter up. We would have had it up earlier but Shasti wasn't there at the time and I didn't want to leave her out as she did write half of this chapter.

**Shasti:** Can't believe it! It's the second chapter! YAY!

* * *

A knock on the door was heard and Chi chi hurried to get it. Before she had gotten halfway, she had already muttered a dozen things she would say to Pan for coming home so late. When she got to the door, she took a deep breath, readying herself for the planned lecture and opened the door. "Pan, you are..." Her rant stopped short as she stared, shocked, at the man outside.

"Hey Chi chi!" Goku laughed, pulling a beaming Pan from behind him. "Shenron let me off my training for a day and I came to look for you guys. When I found Pan, you know what was the first thing she said to me?" He laughed again, despite the frown Chi-chi had managed to put on to cover her initial shock.

"Grandpa! Grandma's going to skin me alive when I get home THIS late! That's what she said."

Pan pulled a face and ran inside, Chi chi's glare following her. "So the first thing you do when you get back is save your granddaughter from a much needed lecture? I should've known." She shook her head and a smile crept onto her face, the wrinkles from old age deepening. "I suppose your hungry?" She asked, already moving to the kitchen.

"You bet!" was the answer. Before another word was said, Goku felt an usually powerful wind clashed at the back of his head, he turned and glanced at the sunny sky. That's odd. He thought.

A hand waved in front his face, and Goku heard Chi Chi's voice. "You coming or not? What did Shenron do to you?" Goku heard a faint snigger. "You've never turned down food!"

Goku snapped back to reality and grinned the son grin, he rubbed his hands together in delight. "What's for lunch? Or should I say breakfast?" He stepped inside and moved instantly towards the fridge, he opened the fridge carefully and surveyed the contents inside.

BANG BANG

The loud bang made Goku jump, he hastily grabbed some food and stuffed in his mouth. He eyed Chi Chi to make sure she didn't notice. Chi Chi was busy showing of her martial arts talent, chopping away at some meat.

"GOKU!"

Goku jumped again, and made an attempt to answer. "Weffs, Whii Chi?" He finally managed to swallow the food.

"Get the door."

Goku sighed with relief, if it was the old days, Chi Chi would have slapped him and yelled "Don't touch the food!" Goku reached for the door knob, and heaved it open. A couple of people stood outside, all made comments when they saw Goku.

Vegeta's voice was the loudest. "KAKAROT! So it IS you!"

Goten and Gohan gasped in unison. "DAD! What are you doing here?"

Bulma roughly pushed all the males aside, Vegeta snorted as she did so. She eyed Goku and leaned forward, Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Hi... Bulma..."

Instead of yelling as everyone predicted as they hurried to block their ears. Bulma just crossed her arms and smiled. "Welcome back, had a good trip?"

"Well... You see..." Goku watched the audience staring at him, waiting for an answer. He continued to scratch his head. "Could you repeat the questions?"

Everyone did an anime fall, all except Vegeta, who stood cross-armed, chin up and a smirk widening on his face. "So Kakarot, you haven't changed a bit."

The happy reunion was broken by a strong wind. The group turned to see a small translucent pod with insect-like claws on the bottom slowly descending while rotating while it did so. Everyone's cherry grins (and Vegeta's smirk) turned into confused frowns. The egg-like pod landed softly on the grass, sending out waves that brushed the grass. The pod made a small noise, but that stopped as the engines where shut down.

Bulma spoke first. "I swear I've seen this somewhere..."

Everyone's mouth opened wide as the pod opened and a lavender-haired boy with a Capsule Corp. uniform and a lengthy sword strapped loosely around his torso jumped out of the pod, landeding lightly. He instantly reached down and pushed a button below the pod, and with a boom... The pod was back in its capsule, he placed the round bottle in his case and did a quick scan of his surroundings.

His eyes widened as he took in the crowd. "This isn't the time I wanted to land in..."

"Mirai Trunks?" A few voices gasped as Pan rushed down the stairs.

_Later that day..._

A large portion of the group had lain down on the grass, their stomachs bulging with Chi chi's cooking. Goku was, of course, one of them, the occasional burp disturbing erupting from him.

The women were inside, all of them helping out with washing the dishes. Even Pan was amongst them, grumbling along about how the men got to rest and the women had to do all the work. A sudden flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder cut through their mumbling of complaints and a steady drizzle of rain brought in the men.

As suddenly as it all came, within seconds, the rain, thunder and lightning were gone and everyone heaved a sigh of relief, the men because they could now go outside again and the women because they didn't have to be in the same house as a group of lazy, smelly men. Finishing the drying, the women followed and stretched out under the sunshine.

The moment they lay down, the sky darkened and heavy rain clouds rolled across the sky. The sinister clouds parted to reveal a hole, black and purple. This opening began to rotate and before anyone had the chance to step into the safety of the house, they felt a strong tug and were sucked into the revolving gap.

As the group was dragged up into the sky, a shout was heard from Goku, who was trying desperately to free himself from the current. "I don't want to go back to HFIL!" he moaned, "The food's horrible there!"

Despite his efforts, he, along with the others, were taken by the sinister 'puncture' in the sky.

The group dropped onto grass, having each other to break their fall and when they looked around, they found themselves in a...

* * *

**Shasti:** People please review and tell us any suggestions you have, Paparlapapa!  
  
-everyone sweatdrops-


	3. And we all fall down Part three

**Shasti:** He he he... Sorri, I didn't help much (didn't help with anything really...) with this one, but I will with the next one... LOTR!!! HATCHA! And another thing, please review! We really need some feedback!  
  
**Shasti:** To Cazeh- Great one! I loved this chappie!

**Cazeh:** ; Sorry this one took so long guys. I kept forgetting as soon as went online...

Thanks for the two reviews Neffie (sp?).

* * *

Harry sweated as the game dragged on, his face glistening with perspiration and hands barely able to grip his broom. Once, he had nearly fallen off when his gloved fingers slid off the tip of his broom. Occasionally, a bead of sweat would drop into his eye and he'd blink furiously to rid himself of the sting the salt gave.

The heat made it hard for him to concentrate, but he tried his best to find that glint of gold. He'd already seen it twice but had never been able to follow it far before it disappeared again. His movements were slow as he turned his broom to begin another round of the stadium. In the corner of his eye, he saw that Malfoy followed.

_I bet he can't find it either and is hoping I'll do it for him. Well I doubt either of us will find the Snitch anytime soon, but in case we do, I'd better save my energy for the race towards it._

He made his round with Malfoy trailing him and then another. Before he had finished the third round, Malfoy went back to his own search. It was then that Harry gave up and took to watching his team play. Slytherin was ahead by 10 points, and then 20 minutes later, it was a tie. A while later, Gryffindor scored another goal, and then another. Satisfied that at least the rest of team was doing all right, he decided to randomly fly around in hopes of finding the Snitch. Somehow, he managed to keep clear of Malfoy.

_I'm _not_ avoiding him. Nor am I afraid that he'll target me with a Bludger. Its just coincidence that I'm well away from him._

He shook his head and would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all if a ball of gold hadn't caught his attention, flitting about a few meters left of him. Abandoning his efforts of soothing his ego, he pulled his Nimbus 2000 left and with a deep breath, chased after the Snitch. Before speeding off, he had just enough time to see that Malfoy hadn't seen the Snitch at all. A grin began to appear.

_I can finally end this game. Now if only that Malfoy didn't look this way until I have the Snitch..._

Unfortunately for Harry, you don't always get what you want and in his case, it meant that Malfoy immediately spotted Harry chasing something glittery and doggedly tailed him. As Malfoy had the newest installment, Harry had trouble staying ahead of him. Malfoy caught up as Harry followed the Snitch skyward and the two Seekers fought to reach the golden ball first.

The sun shone brightly and blindingly and they tried not to look at it. It was hard not to though. Suddenly, the Snitch stopped, dead center of the sun. The light reflected off the gold until all Harry and Draco could see was a ball of molten white. They both tried to look away but found they couldn't. Then, just as suddenly as the Snitch had stopped, it dropped and with it went Harry and Draco. A huge hole opened, rotating in the bottom of the stadium and as the two plunged, they could see the rest of the students, even the teachers, being pulled in.

_NOOO... This...this can't be happening. Voldemort... how did he manage this?_

Harry wanted to scream but after being in insufferable heat for so long, he had dehydrated and couldn't bring enough moisture into his throat to do so. Instead, he shut his eyes tight, waiting to fall into the vortex. Waiting...

_Ron...Hermione... oh, I hope you're alright..._

Waiting...

_I still may have a chance to save them..._

Waiting...

_Voldemort wants to kill me...perhaps I can find a way to save my friends..._

Waiting...

_Why is this taking so _long_? I've been for waiting to fall into whatever this black thing is and bravely not screaming! I can't keep that up forever you know!_

Daringly, he opened an eye, slowly, thinking he'd see the black hole zoom in towards him. Instead, he saw...

"AHHH! I've gone blind!"

Absolute darkness, followed by the sound of other students screaming similar things. Then, somewhere in the impenetrable darkness, Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed, "Everyone, calm down. You are not blind, nor any of the other ridiculous things you claim to be."

This did little to help, mainly because the students were too busy screaming for their mommies. But of course, that didn't hinder the old headmaster. "It appears that we have fallen into a hole. Who made this hole and why we have been pulled in a yet a mystery."

This was greeted with a few 'duh's and 'obviously's by those who had gotten over the initial shock.

Dumbledore ignored those, and started to say something else, but before he got any further, everyone hit a surface and had the breath knocked out of them.

"Ow..." "My back..." "Oooof..." "Oohhhhhh..." "My hip..." "MY HAIR!!!"

Many other complaints followed until one attentive student shouted, "I can see!" The others soon realized that there was now light, and as they looked around, they found themselves in a...

* * *

**Shasti:** Review

**Cazeh:** Yessums, please do.


End file.
